Six Paths of Sabertooth
by Crowfeast
Summary: In the distant land of Fiore, many magical guilds were formed to help train their talents in magic. But there is a new guild that is rising to the top and soon they are going to become the strongest, their name is Sabertooth. (Naruto leaves FT, future godlike but strong after guild forms), Harem fic, small bashing in the beginning and redemption down the line. Minor crossovers too.
1. Chapter 1

**Return of the Six Paths**

In the town of Magnolia a blond hair 14 year old was walking to his guild that he was part of. He was a mage under the guild known as Fairy Tail and considered by many the weakest of his new generation. However, he never saw it like that as he was not front line's fighter like his friends so he didn't feel that meant he was the weakest. He just like playing support more or adding a distraction for someone in a fight when they needed him. But this was not the shared thoughts of some people in town or in the guild as a whole. Makarov saw this as a weakness and had him going on missions with everyone at this time and whenever he tried to do a solo one he shut him down unless it was in town and then, even then he would have someone watching him from the shadows like he didn't know. Not that he didn't trust Naruto, it was he just wanted to keep the boy safe and was simply being overprotective. If that wasn't bad enough he was also forced to team up with Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss most of the time and their dislike for him was apparent for all to see. Whenever he was forced to work with them they berated him constantly and if he didn't do everything they said or tried to take his own pay from the missions he ended up beaten or threaten by a sword for his efforts.

Naruto did enjoy working with Natsu or Gray most times as they were willing to let him help out in the background while also giving him a fair share of the reward money. They were like supportive big brothers to him while Gildart Clive acted like the caring uncle when he was in town and it was rumored that he would be coming back in a couple of days. He heard that one of his other friends Cana wanted to talk to him about something and he was willing to help her out when he was back from his job and he showed up at the guild. On top of that he had people in the guild that supported him more than they knocked him down but at the same time he was not excited about today as he was ordered to be at the guild building today.

Speaking of such he walked through the door to see a brawl going on between Gray and Natsu, a black hair near naked boy with a guild mark on his chest and pink hair boy wearing a dragon scarf around his neck. He smiled seeing his two friends constantly fighting before watching Erza hitting both of them and knocking them out in the process for a little while. Erza was wearing a thin plated armor around her chest, carrying a eagle hilted sword, and a blue skirt while having her long red hair rolling down her back while Mirajane settled for a tight black top and skirt. Naruto could honestly say from their budding looks they were some of the prettiest girls in the guild but he honestly did not like their personalities and wondered why people or even the master put up with it for so long. Looking up he saw the two of them glaring at him for some reason and could only fear the worst as he knew this meant something about him was angering but then again him breathing might be a problem as well.

"Naruto glad you came." Turning to the short master sitting on the bar wearing a blue jacket and wearing a red hat on his head and carrying a staff was smiling at him. His white hair was visible on his face and his short stature made him smaller than many children he knew throughout his life.

"You wanted me to come in today so I came."

"Naruto I have an A-class job for you but I want you to have Mirajane and Erza accompanying you." Naruto paled, both of them on the same mission with him!? That is insanity them alone is a problem but both of them with him was a death sentence to him.

"Can't you send me with Natsu or Gray or even Laxus. I mean he is back I saw him on my way here." While most would think Laxus would never bother with someone that he considered weak the truth is that he treated him better than his own team. For him, Naruto was a little brother that never gave up and continued striving to become stronger and that is something he respected so he taught him some lightning magic to help with his support stuff. He even did some small missions and allowed him to tag along on some of his missions with his team to see how S-class jobs worked for the future as he called it.

"No I'm afraid I need you to go with them don't worry it is a simple monster elimination job you three should have no trouble." Naruto sighed and turned to the girls who glared at him and flared their auras,

"Meet us at the station in three hours got it brat?" Mirajane walked off while Erza grunted at him and showed her evil look,

"Remember Naruto screw this up and I promise my fury on you." Naruto kept a blank face while she walked away and grunted annoyed about their high and might attitude. Natsu woke up seeing this and frowned, having a bad feeling about this mission and he knew that if something bad happened he would never talk to either Erza or Mirajane again for this.

**Time Skip**

The train ride was a pain in the ass and walking to the small village that hired them was even worse. First the girls were forcing him to buy all their stuff on the train while threatening if he didn't as they said,

"It is the least someone as weak as you could do for us and wasting our time brat."

Naruto never wanted to go on this mission with them but for some reason the master dragged them on this mission and now he was being blamed for this decision.

Arriving at the village they were greeted by the mayor who explained that some monsters were camping nearby and they were having time dealing with them. All they needed to do was drive the monsters off and then the job would be complete. So hearing all the needed they took off to fight the monsters while he was forced to race after them on foot. When arriving at the scene he was not surprised of them defeating some of the Minotaur like beasts scouring around and before they could register it they were being erased on the spot or cut to pieces. But then he saw something coming at them from the tree line while their guard was dropped. So gathering lighting in his hand he shouted,

**Lighting Bolt!** The bolt ran from his hands and hit the minotaur in the head angering it but was soon beheaded by Erza and Mirajane finishing off the last of the monsters there.

"That was a close call Erza. You guys almost got rammed by that monster." Naruto could not see their face but before he knew what happened he was hit across the jaw by a metal fist sending him flying through the air and crashing to the ground with a thud. Before he could register what was going on he soon was stomped on by the heel of Mirjane's Satan form.

"You bastard! You did this on purpose! You waited for the monsters to overwhelm us just so you could play hero didn't you!" Naruto coughed up a little blood but he whimpered out,

"W-w-w-what are you talking about? You two took off before I could have a chance to keep up. How is it my fault that-," he felt her kick him in the air and then hit again in this face this time with a claw hand. Before he could land on the ground he was caught by Erza and then slammed into the ground face first breaking his nose and forcing blood to pour into the dirt.

"Your punishment has been completed, you tell anyone in the guild about this then you will be punished harder got it? Now stay here while we go and get OUR reward money." Erza walked away while Mirajane in her human snorted at him and with one more kick into his stomach sent him crashing into a tree.

"Do me a favor and lie there and die after all you would be one less eye sore for the guild loser." She smirked arrogantly and walked away with a swagger in her step happy with what she did.

Naruto laid there against the tree whimpering from the pain he was in asking one question,

'Why can't I be treated like family? What did I do wrong?' He was fading in and out but heard someone rushing for him and then he passed out.

**Hut in Forest**

Naruto woke up, pain in his face and ribs sitting up with a suddenness form the feeling of being on a soft bed, he felt his ribs throb in pain.

"Yeah you might not want to move for a little while." Looking across at the opening in the small hut he saw it was an old man with a long white beard reaching down to his knees. "The damage you sustained by your guild members was pretty bad. Broken ribs, broke nose, lots of blood loss, and worse your spine was cracked as well. Luckily I know some remedies to fix this kind of damage."

"Thank you sir." The old man laughed,

"A youngster with manners nice change of pace. Don't worry about your pay I sent a message to the Tobo about what those girls did to you and how you helped on the mission so your pay should still be there."

"Tobo?"

"The mayor of the village you were helping." Naruto smiled this was a kind old man.

"Can I know the name of the person that helped me out?" The old man bonked his head,

"Of course I never told you my name well my name is Kiryu and honestly I'm just a man that knows his way around alchemy and healing potions and stuff. I've got nothing on my student Tsunade who has really taken everything I have taught her to a new level." Naruto was wide eyed,

"You mean THE Tsunade Senju was your student!" He grunted at his ribs,

"Yes she was smart girl and a caring one too. Sadly her drive is lost after she lost one of her friends a couple of years ago to another friend and not being able to help him."

"I heard about that it was a sad day for the kingdom to lose a Wizard Saint, honestly his replacement Jose was a step down from him."

"Indeed distrustful old man. Well I should give you this." He showed Naruto a green liquid inside of a clear bottle, "Drink this and you should be able to move around more and leave as soon as you get your clothes." Naruto smiled but then remembered what would happen if he went back, causing a frown to deepen on his face. This made Kiryu to ask,

"You alright son?"

"No I'm just thinking about what I should do now? I mean going back to my guild may be worse for my health especially since I can't afford another beat down by those two. Plus the master would just shove me on another job taking their word over mine anyway and they might be mad about not getting the whole pay at this point."

"Then where would you go then?" Naruto sighed,

"I don't know but I know I want to find a place for those that chase the impossible can achieve the impossible without fear of being stopped by those around him. One that treats each other as a true family while striving for success and strength to protect that family the most. I will always hold Fairy Tail in my heart but I need to find my own way." The old man smiled at him and then he swore he saw another blond hair child sitting where he was and with a headband around his forehead.

_I wonder? Could he really be the same boy from back then? His name was written on the tombs years ago meaning it could be his reincarnation. If so then maybe this is a sign that I can finally find peace._

"Naruto if you are looking for something to get you on your feet then I have a personal job for you. I'll pay you handsomely for it if you can do it because no one has been able to get it done. But I think you can."

"What is it?"

"I need you to go to the Tomb of the Ancients, it is hidden in the mountains but you'll see it long before you get there. If you are able to get inside then you will be able to report back to me after you find the hidden treasure inside."

"Why wouldn't I be able to get into the tomb anyway?"

"Simple there is a powerful energy that prevents those that are not worthy from entering the tomb and if anyone does make it in and is not worthy then they are torn to shreds by its defenses." Naruto paled,

"Why do you think I can make it then?"

"Because I feel in my heart that you and that Tomb share a deep family history."

"How so?" He smiled,

"You'll just have to take the job. I'll pay 2 million Jewel for the job." Naruto thought about the money and finally agreed to the job while shaking his hand on this. After he was feeling up to it he got dressed in his orange jumpsuit and walked out of the hut and back to the village after being told what direction it was in. The old man sighed before his illusion faded away and soon standing there was a white hair man with wrinkles and black eyes while smiling at the sky,

"Rin I'm close I know it soon we'll be reunited and I shall do whatever it takes to get your forgiveness for my mistakes I promise."

Arriving in the village Naruto was paid his money and he quickly went to work with what he was planning since he couldn't go back to the guild until he was stronger or at least found his own peace. So with great reluctance he wrote his resignation letter for Fairy Tail, his guild mark disappeared from his shoulder leaving him in tears for a minute before finishing his letter off. Then he wrote a second letter telling the owner of his place to give it to Natsu Dragneel and let him decide what to do with the stuff inside and to live there for two years with the lease having been paid for that remaining amount of time. Also he had a letter designated for Cana, Natsu, Gray, Makarov, and Gildarts that the village mayor agreed to send with his personal courier at this time. Thanking him one more time he got moving to the mountains in which he was searching for this Tomb of the Ancients and hoping that he could complete this great mission given to him.

**Fairy Tail**

Makarov was worried, Erza and Mirajane said Naruto was at the village that sent their request recovering from his injuries but he should have been back by now. He had to stop Natsu from going out looking for him with Gray, surprisingly for wanting to help find him without fighting with him. Laxus also said that maybe they should go looking for him but the girls assured him that he was fine. However that was four days ago and he was starting to get really worried about the boy since it was only a day trip at best on foot back. Natsu claimed that they were hiding something and nothing they did to him would change his opinion and he was starting to suspect the boy might be onto something as they were more agitated and Erza showed some guilt for something.

But the door opened and everyone saw a courier standing there with a bag and knew this was mail for someone in the guild.

"You Master Makarov?"

"Yes how may I help you or do I need to just know who to forward money to for the damages to someplace in the kingdom?" He shook his hands and shouted,

"I'm looking for a Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Cana Albarona, Laxus Dreyar, and Gildarts Clive." All but Gildart who was still not there at the guild stood up and walked up to the courier who then handed them letters with their names on it. Before he turned around and handed him a personal letter for himself and wondered what it could possibly be but before he could open it he saw the children were upset. Natsu was burning with flames from his back and swore his body was gaining scales, Gray had ice forming at his feet, Cana had small magic coming off her and causing the spot she was standing on to crack, and Laxus was radiating lighting from all over his body.

"You bastards!" Natsu dropped his letter and soon turned to Mirajane and Erza who were sitting up on the second floor and his cheeks puffed up, Makarov eyes went wide but Gray stopped him.

"What the fuck are you doing Gray?"

"I'm stopping you from putting others in danger from your attack Natsu. I'm angry too but attacking recklessly isn't going to help." Cana had tears coming down her face,

"He's right Natsu," Cana wiped some of the tears away, "Think before your act otherwise you're no better than those bitches." Mirajane reacted,

"What the hell did you call us!" Laxus appeared in lighting and glared at them forcing them to back down,

"You two don't deserve to be up get the fuck down there like the cowards and losers you are." With more lightning coming off his body, "Or I promise I will turn you to ash here and now."

Erza and Mirajane returned to the floor and saw the master was glaring at them with a letter in his hand.

"How could you two."

"Master-," before Erza could finish he flood the room with his magic,

"Never harm family! All Naruto did was save you from being attacked from behind by a Minotaur and you couldn't just thank him! You had to savagely beat him bloody and leave him out there with god knows what! Then you dare try to force the mayor to give his share to you and all the other stunts in between!"

"Come on master he was the loser of the guild who cares?" Makarov growled more at her,

"I do care about all my children and I know when it is time to put my foot down on things and that is this situation right here and now!"

"What is the big deal? Is he just bitching because he could be lying for all you-," Natsu finally exploded in pure rage,

"HE LEFT THE FUCKING GUILD! HE DIDN'T FEEL SAFE HERE ANYMORE BECAUSE OF YOU TWO! I HATE BOTH OF YOU AND NEVER WANT TO SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!" Natsu left with the second unopened letter in his hand and fire following behind him as he stomped/ran out of the guildhall. Gray sighed and went after him not saying a word while Cana just glared at them and left as well. The guild was shocked to the core, Naruto had left Fairy Tail? I mean members left in the past but it seemed like he would never leave them no matter what happens, but hearing what happened to him at the hands of their supposed two most 'responsible' members they were glaring at them.

Just then a red hair man walked into the building with his black traveling cloak stopping Cana from leaving. But before he could stop her she rushed to him and hugged him tightly crying her eyes out freaking the older man out.

"Hey, hey there little one its going to be okay."

"No! No its not I lost my best friend and now when I was going to tell you the truth I can't without him here to support me!" Gildart was freaking out a little bit of the hysterical girl but then he recognized something in her, at least the way she was crying and the light that hit her face. He looked like, his brain stopped at the thought she said she wanted to tell him something and all the times she tried to talk to him. Then it dawned on him and he hugged her tightly,

"Cornellia you're her daughter aren't you?" She frowned and hugged him tighter with her tears constantly raining down,

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, she never told me."

"I know I came here to see you because she wanted me to meet you after she died." He cried tears; both of joy and sadness. One of the thought of his wife long gone now and at the same time to know that he still had a part of her in this world. But then he noticed what she said about her best friend and the only person she ever hung out with was Naruto and he didn't see the little boy here. He usually was one of the first to greet him but he didn't see him. Looking at the master he saw him glaring and crying at the two girls that he recognized as Mirajane and Erza and the rest of the guild was doing the same thing.

"Master what is going on?" He shook his head and handed him the letter, he opened it and after reading it his magic started sparking out of control,

"You two…," His fury was fully unleashed and the whole guild saw his magic unleashed for the first time in his life while Happy a blue flying cat was hiding behind Lisanna who was also cowering at the power being produced by the Ace of the Guild. "You don't deserve to be S-rank let alone members of this guild, you ever harm another guild mate again and I promise I'll put you through the ringer for it." He took his daughter in his arms and they walked through a wall of the guild leaving the guildmaster sighing but glaring at the girls in question.

"You two are going to pay for this and you better pray he doesn't die or this is going to be serious repercussions for it."

From this day, Fairy Tail was a different place; while they welcomed people relationships were strained and soon the guild was just getting the glacier of trouble to follow.

**Mountains, Temple of the Ancients**

"Fucking Mountains, I climbed four fucking mountains for two days straight! This temple better be worth it or I'm going back to the cabin to kick the old man's ass!" Pulling himself over the ledge he saw it, he had entered the temple of the Ancient and it looked like a city carved into the walls of the mountain. Entering the temple, he saw the carvings were telling a story of some kind. One showed a tree in the center with some kind of blue orb coming from it, a white hair woman eating the orb, turning into a monster, two boys appearing but one disappearing and the other sealing the monster, and then him having two children of his own. One had red eyes and the other had many people surrounding him while wood was surrounding him along with water. Following the carvings he saw a symbol of a fan above one group with red eyes and another mark on another group, then a symbol over a village at the bottom of the mural. From there he saw the carvings stretch out further and further showing war, falls of nations, and different figures of history until he arrived at the one's of a boy in orange with blond hair. He had an image of a fox with nine tails flowing behind him, another showing him holding a white orb in his hand, him fighting a boy with red eyes and some kind of bat like wings on top of two statues, and finally saw him walking with a white hair man. From this, he saw him interacting with different people and characters, standing against a man with an orange face, defeating a man with wripple silver eyes, fighting the fox, meeting other powerful beings, and finally he saw that same boy standing on top of a tower with the same symbol from earlier. He saw the story ended there but it lead into a large room with several tombs lining all around the place but the highest one located at the back of the room sat with a red spiral above it. Walking up the steps he looked at the tomb and read,

"Here lies Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Hero of the World and the Second Sage of Six Paths…. Wait how the hell could I read this?" He looked a the murals, "How did I know the story of the murals, what the fuck is going on?" Naruto felt something calling to him and he slowly reached his hand out and touched the tomb and before he knew it a bright blue light covered him and then a red light, then a gold one, and then finally white one covered him causing him to gasp from the sudden influx. Soon an explosion erupted sending him crashing down the stairs and landing on the floor at the foot of the highest tomb before sitting up and shouting,

"What the fuck!" Suddenly information rushed into his head and saw all kinds of images. The stories of the mural! Apparently this was the man that was sealed in the tomb and he was being fed the information because.. he was this man as well! At least another version of him but still him. Naruto was about to freak out before he heard a voice,

"So you've come back Naruto just like the legend fortold." Turning to the cave he saw the old man and frowned,

"I can sense your chakra, how are you here Obito?" He smiled,

"The gods punished me for my crimes and ordered me to wait until the day you are revived and ready to take on the world again. Now that has happened my sentence ends." He coughed and soon his body starts to fall into crumbles, Naruto frowned,

"This is strange so I'm Naruto but at the same time I'm this version as well." Obito answered,

"No you are Naruto, your just part of a new time line. As of everyone that is buried here we'll you might find them in this world since they were reincarnated like you were. After all I taught Tsunade."

"Yes, this is going to take some getting-," Naruto saw at the back of both of his palms was both the Moon and Sun and then remembered, "Right when I fought Sasuke when he was possessed by that asshole a couple of years ago he transferred his mark to me to prevent it from being used against us." He smiled at the thought of his best friend, he was an asshole no doubt but he was his brother in all but blood. "Well nice to know the chakra is assimilating like Magic so all I need to do is figure out the limitations compared to back then and how to adapt." Turning to Obito he smiled at him,

"Rest you deserve it and tell Mom and Dad I'll see them again sometime in the future." He smiled,

"Sure goodbye Naruto and thank you for everything." His body faded into dust and he sighed praying for him and his soul. He then sat down on the ground and closed his eyes to appear in his mindscape, which was now a white space,

"Better than that sewer."

**"Damn right brat."** Naruto turned around and saw a large fox with nine tails and smiled,

"Kurama." He laughed,

**"Good to see you kit but we have a lot to talk about, all of us do."** He waved his tail and showed all of his siblings standing at attention while also showing they were happy to see him as well.

"We do, the prophecy it is coming to pass and it is time to make preparations for this upcoming battle." Kurama grunted,

**"True but how do you plan to prepare for this? Your going to need an army for this fight and you leaving that guild Fairy Tail cut down on the chance of that happening."**

"Well you know me old friend I don't like thinking inside the box so I'll just build one for myself." Kurama coughed,

**"Always the one that thinks too wide with no plan. How do you plan on building a guild with your reputation and more importantly prove you are worthy of being a guildmaster. While you might have us and most of your memories of your powers back you still need to retrain them and yourself to peak condition."**

"I know that and I will but I have someone in mind to help me with my aspirations."

**"Who?"**

"A certain drunk Sannin who is always lost."

**Gambling Den**

"You Tsunade?" The blond hair woman with a diamond on her forehead and large breasts looked up from her table,

"Yeah why you here to make a name for yourself?" The blond teen laughed,

"No I had a bet for you and wondered if you were willing to go at it with me?" She raised an eyebrow at this,

"What kind of bet?"

"If I can show you something that will blow your mind, no pun intended or innuendo, you have to do a big favor for me. If I fail to do this then I'll help cover your debts for the last week you've been piling." She frowned at first at the thought of the bet but then smiled, this kid was better than the normal little shits she dealt with.

"Alright you're on kid."

**Temple**

"Well shit kid I lost. What do you want?" Standing next to the grave of the Last Senju Naruto smiled,

"You're going to become a guildmaster for a new guild we are building. I've already found the members we need for the limit at least and now all we are going to do is bring them up to speed."

"So you want to be guildmaster with me presenting you to the council?" Naruto shook his head and then she caught on,

"Fuck."

"Never bet with an Uzumaki we are built for situations like this." She sighed,

"Yeah, guess it doesn't matter what time you are in or who you become your luck is that of the devil. Got a name for this guild and a mark for us to use?"

He pulled a picture out of his pocket of a mark with cat like creature with long fangs coming down its mouth,

"We are the mighty Sabertooth guild now."

Chapter End


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time For Canon! Sort of!

Inside the Fairy Tail guild hall things had changed in the last few years. More in the sense the dynamics of the guild had changed to those that were not there at this time did not notice. While on the other hand those that were there when it happened noticed the difference in the guild. For one thing, the most shocking thing happened to the guild something that has only happened a handful of times in the past. Something that Makarov never thought he would have to do down the line.

Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss were expelled from the guild, forbidden from being Fairy Tail mages again. What they had done to Naruto was beyond cruel and sadistic that the rest of the guild was up in arms about them being part of the guild still. More in the sense that Gildarts made it clear to the guild master that he would not allow this to stand and used his position as the ace for the first time. Most did not know this, the Ace reserved the right to serve judgment of the guild if he felt the guildmaster is going to be unfair to those wronged. So he forced the guild master's hand and told him that he either punishes Erza and Mirajaned appropriately for their crimes or he would have this released to the papers and the magazines and other guilds to prove a point he is not standing by anymore. Makarov needed no motivation as he was thinking along the same lines and thus both girls were banished from the guild forbidden from being mages in this same guild hall.

Many guilds made offers to them to join their guilds but sadly they girls turned them down not wanting to have their dirty laundry aired or in the case of Erza face the reality of her actions. Both girls had remained in town but were booted out of the Fairy Tail girl dorm and ordered to never return as they too were sick of seeing them. From this point, both girls stayed in town and started working as mercenaries and thus were allowed to take missions as long as the guild allowed it and the guild got a 30% commission for using their request board. All S-class jobs were forbidden to them as Makarov would not allow them near the missions after their actions prove they were not worthy of this status. But the biggest changes came in the form of Naruto's friends; Natsu, Gray, Cana, and Gildarts.

Gildarts felt bad not being in town more often so he decided to stick around for his daughter until he was sure she was safe to be on her own for longer periods of time. From this point, she became his favorite person and at the same time asked him to train her in magic and thus taught her his own Crash magic. While she was not a power house like himself she was still stronger than most and considered one of the top members of the guild in her age group and soon in the entire guild. Natsu also came to him asking for training to one day find Naruto and then talk to him about what happened and apologize for not being strong enough. So Gildarts did this and trained him and Gray to the ground learning something dark about Natsu that to this day he and the others did not know how to explain.

Flash Back Begins

A struggling Natsu was trying to stand on his feet and saw Gildarts was not even injured from his match with him.

"Is that all you got Natsu come on get up. You want to get stronger right?" Natsu slammed his fists into the ground causing them to crack but he saw something happening to him. His fire was getting more intense but some reason the hair on the back of his neck was standing up.

"I know, I want to get stronger. I want to protect my family, I want to find my brother! I want to find Igneel but I can't do either of them because I'm too weak!" Natsu stood to his feet and soon his body was covered in the flames but he soon grew a horn out of the right side of his head, dark dragon scales formed on that arm, and part of his face was covered in the scales. His right eye turned yellow with a black slit in them and he started to grow what looked like a wing out of his back. But what shocked him the most is that the fairy tail stamp on his shoulder was changing into another symbol and it was one he was familiar with:

Tartaros.

"No matter what I do I was never strong enough to stop things from happening! But now I'm going to change that as without my family I'm NOTHING!" The fires exploded out of control and soon he charged at Gildarts who blocked the punch but felt his hand burning.

'Damn Natsu what the hell is this? This dark power, it is not normal is this really what is driving you? Is this power of a dragon slayer or is this something else that you don't know about? I don't know what but this has to stop now!'

"Sorry Natsu your going down now please forgive me for this!" But he soon found his head sent sideways from a vicious hook from Natsu and he roared charging at him again. Gildarts feeling the danger that the guild and the town was in quickly reacted to this barrage of attacks. He charged at Natsu with everything he has and quickly unleashed a brutal series of punches to the boy who continued to push forward. After a half hour of fighting Natsu was out cold and Gildarts was burned in some places.

"Seriously kid what the fuck was that?" He picked up Natsu and took him to the hospital all the while fearing what he might have unleashed.

Flash Back Ends

Natsu woke up that day not recalling what happened after his rage took over. Gildarts explained that entered some kind of transformed state but for some reason it didn't seem too draconic to him but something else. So he warned Natsu not to draw on that power again while also telling him to try and keep calm when fighting as there is a chance that power might come out again and he won't always be around to knock him down. Natsu agreed and the two of them along with his friends agreed to keep this to themselves while Makarov learned of it but was told that they needed to keep quiet until they are sure what was going on.

Gray on the other hand, he had a sneaking suspicion as when he was around or at least nearby he could sense demonic energy coming from Natsu. This made him wonder, if it is possible that Natsu was a demon himself and did not know it? When he confronted Gildarts with this theory he asked,

"Would it matter if he was?"

"No he is my best friend, my brother in all but blood and I know Naruto would say the same thing. Regardless if he was a demon of some kind, he is still the same fire brained idiot that I love."

From the day that Naruto left the guild had saw Natsu and Gray fighting less in the guild hall, arguing occasionally but never brawling anymore without it being more for fun. While on the other opposite side Cana became the guild's top drinker and also the one that kept the two of them from killing each other in spars with her being the referee at times. However, while good times came to Team Natsu and them becoming one of the strongest groups in the guild more trouble came as well.

Mirajane took her siblings out on a job to hunt down a dangerous monster and when they returned they learned Lisanna had died on the mission. Elfman had held himself responsible for the death and Mirajane was close to suicide. The brother begged the guild, he was on his hands and knees while injured to please let his sister at least have a job at the guild that was not related to mage work. While the guild did not like the idea of giving her a place in somewhere she abused they did understand why he was doing it. So Mirajane was given a job at the bar but was told she was not a mage anymore and thus would not be allowed to take jobs unless the guild agreed otherwise. In time she changed personality wise and became known as the poster girl of the girl for her many swimsuit modeling gigs. In time she became a nicer person but Natsu and the others still remained neutral to her as they were not forgiving her until they found Naruto out in the world. She had told the guild she regretted her actions and until she told Naruto this she would not forgive herself for this and hope for his return.

Erza on the other hand, she was known throughout the country as the Disgraced Fairy Queen for the fact she was expelled from her guild. While she was reluctant at first to admit she was in the wrong for how she treated Naruto she did admit she might have gone overboard. Natsu countered that is how she always was with the rest of the guild and thus they all grew to fear her because she was too controlling and it annoyed them. In fact when Erza tried to say they were too rowdy he got into her face and yelled that the guild was happier when she was not there because they did not have to bother with her so called asshole personality. This broke Erza's heart but Natsu told her that is how he felt and while he might have forgiven her treatment for himself as sometimes he deserved it he would never forgive her for what she did to Naruto as the poor kid did nothing to deserve the treatment.

Over time Erza earned her S-Rank status back but was only working out of Magnolia trying to keep the same guild her grandpa Rob loved thriving and safe. Natsu and the others were becoming high A-ranked mages and were expecting to participate in the S-class exams in the hopes of being promoted and the team agreed that no matter who gets promoted there would be no hard feelings.

Which now brings us to modern time where Natsu and Gray are chilling at the bar eating their meals. Natsu is wearing a black and gold lined one sleeve jacket and white pants and sandals along with a black and gold side flaps (Final Outfit form the Final season). Gray is wearing a white coat and black pants with black shoes (Usual attire when dressed). Next to them Cana is wearing a blue bikini top and brown pants bottoms with sandals on her feet. A new comer in the form a blond girl with a black whip and some gold and silver keys was sitting there. She is wearing a tight white and blue top and blue skirt with a bun style hair and hair going down her back (First appearance). She was considered a knock out by most and Natsu had to admit compared to Lisanna she was prettier and a bit more of a knockout in his mind. Final member of the group was a blue cat with a green backpack and eating a fish.

This was Lucy the newest person in the guild and someone that he come to call a friend. When he saved her life from the attack on her life by Borus she had become a good person to him that he could open up to. Happy grew to care for her as well leading to the three of them becoming their own team but teaming with Gray and Cana from time to time. However, the biggest thing is she was worried about rent all the time so he offered to give her some money to cover her rent while she got use to the guild work but she turned it down but thanked him. Natsu was still living in Naruto's old apartment and keeping the place clean as he knew his little brother would have kept it. Plus he was keeping the place as it was better than his own place and something that he cherished for the good memories he and Naruto shared in this home when he trained out late and did not have the energy to go home by himself.

Lucy was reading a magazine and saw an article that interested her turning to Natsu, Gray, and a slightly buzzed Cana,

"Hey guys come check this out." They came over,

"What's up Lucy?"

"Yeah what is the emergency?" Gray yawned while Cana took a swig of her barrel,

"Yeah Lu-chan what is it?" She pointed at the article and they read,

Sabertooth ranked the 5th best guild to join in the country!

Natsu and the others saw why she was interested,

"Sabertooth is really growing huh?" Lucy looked at Natsu,

"What do you mean? You know a lot about this guild." Natsu snorted before smiling at Lucy,

"Contrary to popular belief Lucy I do read from time to time and that is more than reading mission requests. Occasionally I'll read a magazine about what is going on in the magical world or rising stars. Sabertooth I read about a while back and honestly I have to say for a guild that is only eight years old they are doing amazingly well."

"Eight years! They've only been around that long!" Lucy was shocked it was unheard of a guild to rise to prominence that fast. Gray snorted,

"Yeah given their guild master is a Wizard Saint it is not suprising. Especially regarded as the strongest female mage in the entire country." Lucy raised an eyebrow while Cana continued,

"Tsunade Senju is the woman's name and a Wizard Saint is a title given to the 10 strongest wizards on the continent." Lucy's gained a shocked look,

"Really Tsunade the Senju the legendary slug queen! I can't believe it I thought she retired!"

"You think that but apparently a couple of years ago she disappeared and then returned as a guild master with someone at her side." Cana laughed at this. "I heard she was blackmailed."

"Actually, the rumor is that she lost a bet and had to become a guild master and get back in shape. It has done amazing things but Sabertooth is not built only on her but more the members in their guild." Mira said as she walked up, earning some glares, but smiled sadly as she continued. "First we have the Dark Raven Prince Sasuke Uchiha a man that is said to be the second strongest person in the entire guild. He is herald for his amazing power of his magical eyes he calls the Sharingan, mastery of the sword, and apparently his control over Fire and Lighting magic is so good that no one can match it not even Laxus."

"Then you got the Shadow King Shikamaru Nara who is said to be a genius and master of darkness and shadow magic." Cana continued, ignoring Mira, while Lucy listened.

"Then there are the Hyuga siblings, The Cherry Blossom Bruiser, The mysterious Poison Queen, Gaara of the Desert, Kakashi Master of over a thousand spells, and Gai the Green Monster." Mira stated, silence being her response, signaling she was not wanted and thus she left and returned to the bar. Lucy did not understand, but would ask Mira about it later.

"The guild is so chuck full of powerful figures it is not a surprise the guild is rising in prestige." Cana continued.

Natsu and Gray smiled, competition was always nice and honestly, they loved that a new guild was rising to such heights meaning they could one day challenge members of their guild to a fight. Lucy on the other hand was overwhelmed Cana saw smoke coming out of her ears. Cana laughed at this,

"Don't worry about it too much they are a big part of the guild's success but the real face or shadow of the guild is known as the Ace." She pointed out a small article that showed a dark figure that had no face causing the group to frown, "From what I learned no one knows the name of the face of the Ace of Sabertooth. But it was confirmed to be a man and said to be about our age." This caused Lucy to freak out slightly and sweat,

"Woah there is someone that powerful at our age in another guild!" Natsu laughed,

"Yeah I mean our own Ace might be older than most of us but he is a monster on a completely different level, not suprising as it is Cana's father." Lucy looked at her drunk friend shocked and she started to show some of the power of Crash glowing in her hand.

"My old man taught me how to use his magic but the one thing he always did complain about is my dress style." Lucy sweatdropped,

"Well you are just wearing some tight long pants and a bikini top so Cana-chan it is not really a surprise that your father be protective." Cana laughed,

"Yeah I guess you got a point." But she gained a serious look on her face, "But back to the Ace of Sabertooth you should know that he has many nicknames of his own; Demon King, The Fiercest Cat, Master of Magic, and the King's Favorite mage."

"Kings Favorite Mage?" Cana sighed, while Natsu rubbed the back of his head and Gray answered,

"To be honest no one knows why but apparently a few years ago the Ace of Sabertooth did something really big for the King and in doing so earned the favor of the royal family. All he asked for was an orphanage to be built and that children that wanted to learn magic or needed a place to stay until they could find a new place to live or relatives came for them. This has lead to Sabertooth gaining the reputation as the guild that helps future mages due to the fact they train the children that want to learn magic and when they are older take them to the guilds they want to join personally or let them join their own guild or join the royal army or even join the magical knights."

"Woah he must be a great guy." Natsu and the others smiled brightly,

"Yeah I would love to meet him." Natsu then heard the doors slam open and glared, "Great she's here." The team looked and all but Lucy and Happy shared the same look of disdain for Erza scarlet. She walked in her armor and looked around the room and asked,

"Is your master in?" Mirajane who was wearing a maroon dress and a ponytail on the top of her head smiled,

"Sorry he is at a guild conference so I'm forced to cover for him." Erza sighed and turned to Natsu and Gray who glared at her, frowning at this.

"Natsu, Gray, Cana I need your help." The three of them raised an eyebrow at this,

"Oh yeah," Natsu stood up and stand in front of the Disgrace Fairy Queen, "What could you possibly want from us?"

"There is something dark going on and while I would consort with the master-,"

"OUR Master you mean?" Erza tched,

"Yes sorry your master. He is not here and thus time is of the greatest essence. As the strongest team in the guild I'm asking for your help." Natsu raised an eyebrow and saw her bow. While he would normally blow her off, seeing her begging for their help made the difference. He looked back and the others nodded their head while Lucy was confused with what was going on at this time.

"Fine we'll go with you let us pack and we'll head out now." Erza nodded her head and the group watched her leave while Natsu pulled his scarf up to hide the gritting of his teeth.

"Team we are rolling out everyone grab some stuff for battle." Gray stood up,

"About time we got to see some real action." Cana sighed pushing her barrel away,

"Hey Mirajane put this barrel back in my personal stock." Mira nodded her head while Lucy looked at Happy,

"What is with them?"

"It is rare for Erza to show up and it is rarer for her to talk to Natsu of all people. You could say they have a dark history with each other and that he never forgets those that cross him." Happy then motioned Lucy, "Come on your going on the mission too as Natsu said the Team."

"What but they said it was dangerous you sure they would want me going with them?" Happy smiled and waved her paw at her,

"Aye! After all, you're a teammate and thus you won't be ready for the dangerous missions if you don't train for them!" Lucy thought it over and agreed to this comment and soon the group head out of the guild.

In another city, there is a guild that stood tall with a medium apartment complexes living next to it. Inside the guild hall is shouting, brawling, and cheers for whoever was fighting one side or another. But at the moment there is someone sitting on the roof of the guild in a skylight spot in a meditative position. He had his eyes closed and was feeling the peace in the air while thinking fondly of the fighting going on down stairs as long as the hall did not come down who cared?

But he sense someone coming up behind him but before he could say anything the person sighed,

"Hey Naruto, could you call your guard dog off?" Opening his eyes and standing up revealing a grown Naruto Uzumaki. He had changed over the years after learning of his old memories and helping find the people of the past and bringing them back as well thus making his guild expand. But the biggest change is that his magical reserves have shot through the roof and that he was now willing to flex his new found power and wealth he acquired while working as the first S-class the guild had other than the guild master.

His outfit of choice consisted of a red jacket that was latched on the front. He had a puopped up collar that was gold on the inside but white on the outside and around the shoulders . Underneath the red coat he had on a gold sleeve jacket that was with white sleeves and some dragon scales on the right side. From the front of his outfit he had some flap showing off his guild's crest in gold while having it white and gold in pattern. He had black pants and black sandals to complete the outfit (Profile Picture). The boy in front of him was wearing a black jacket and white shirt and long black pants. He had a black ponytail and black eyes along with sandals on his feet.

"Shikamaru good to see you, very unusual to see you come looking for me willingly or with your own reasoning. Also, Yoruka withdraw your sword he is not threat." Standing there was a young woman with long black hair going down her back. While she might have a slightly younger appearance she was a full grown adult by age and experience. She is wearing a black yukata that is tied by a red obi around her waist and does not come above her shoulders. Underneath it are black stockings going past her knees with red belt clippings on her legs, covering her feet, and wearing purple sandals. She has a red bow holding her hair up and to finish the outfit is a black choker that is connected to the yukata along black long sleeves and white dress underneath it all. The outfit in question was open at her waist showing off her legs and thus showing a very seductive body.

The girl in question had a black bladed katana at the throat of Shikamaru with him forced to stare into her heterochromatic eyes of blue and purple.

"Forgive me master it is a twitch reflex." She removed the sword and bowed to Naruto before returning to his side in a kneeling position. Naruto sighed not in the mood to deal with her at the moment.

"Shikamaru why are you here?" He sighed and looked at Naruto with a serious look,

"To be honest, I need your help on a personal matter." Naruto motioned for him to continue while stretching himself out. "As you know my brother, Kageyama, is part of the now dark guild Eisenwald right?"

"Yeah I know your mother came over yelling at you to get him out it."

"Exactly, while at first I was not worried as I was sure he was going to leave before something serious came up I'm not sure anymore. In fact, I'm becoming nervous that he is up to something very evil given what I've found out."

"That would be?" He gained a dark look in his eyes,

"His guild and their leader Erigor is planning on using the dark flute Lullaby." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"Are you certain about this information?"

"Yes I doubled check with my spy that was watching my brother and it was confirmed that they sent him to unseal the flute and bring it to Erigor." Naruto sighed,

"You realize that if the flute is played people around it are going to die along with the player?"

"Yes which is why I want to stop this from happening and that is why I'm begging," He got on his knees and bowed his head to Naruto, "Please help me save my idiot brother from breaking my mother's heart." While Shikamaru might not be the same one in this world as he was in the previous world. He still had one thing that was in common; he loved his family and friends and would do anything to protect them from doing something they would regret. Knowing this, Naruto said,

"Alright then, lets grab a teammate and we'll be off." He nodded his head and smiled,

"Thanks Naruto." Naruto walked up to him and pat him on the shoulder,

"We were friends back then and still friends now, so anything you need we will help to the best of our abilities. But you should know if your brother performs any dark deeds he will-,"

"I know that is why I want to stop him from doing something he can't take back." Naruto nodded his head before turning to Yoruka,

"Come we are going to hunt some dark wizards and a stupid little boy." The girl gained a dark grin on her face,

"It would be my pleasure Naruto-sama." Both walked down the stairs and proceeded into the main hall and saw at the bar was most of the guild. Most were either lazing, drinking, eating, or looking for work while a few are brawling with each other. Naruto saw one man leaning against a pillar in the middle of the room and wearing black outfit and black cap with gold emblems on it. This man was huge for a 17 year old and considered a mountain of muscle while also having what looked like a school uniform on.

"Jotaro." He looked up at Naruto and the other two and knew something was up. "Since you seem to have some free time your coming with us on a personal job." The man sighed,

"Good grief, alright I'm with you boss." Naruto nodded his head and the four of them walked out the building while Naruto shouted,

"Sasuke your in charge keep things running like clockwork and make sure the kids are in time for their lessons!" In a corner a teen wearing a dark travel cloak and gray outfit with a purple braded belt around his waist nodded,

"You got it." From this point, the guild saw Naruto leave and thought,

'The Ace of Sabertooth is on the move and he is about to make someone regret waking this vicious predator.'

Chapter End


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trains and chaos

Getting out of a magical cart a group was recognized by some of the civilians.

"Look it is the Sabertooth mages." Everyone stared in awe of the group whispering,

"That must be the legendary Jotaro Kujoh. It is said he practices a rare form of magic and is physically stronger than most humans possible."

"Yeah and over there is Shikamaru the master of shadow and darkness magic. I heard that he is herald as a genius if not for the fact he is just so damn lazy."

"Look! It must be here the Poison Queen, they say if her poisons don't kill you then her intense aura and swordsmanship will. But if she is here that means the tall blond man is-,"

"The ACE OF SABERTOOTH!"

Naruto sighed, rumors were already spilling around. It was common knowledge that he was the Ace in his own hometown but here, in a new location this is considered the biggest news ever. Honestly, he hated that he had to take part in those stupid magazines due to the fact they always seemed to put him at the center of attention. Especially when he is still trying to avoid having conflict with his old guild.

"Alright we are at Oshibana Station and if I'm correct this is the second to last stop before Clover. If I had to guess, that means that they have to come through here if your spies are right Shikamaru."

The teen sighed,

"Yeah they said they are taking a train and traveling through this region at this very moment."

"Weird," Jotaro turned his hat, "Wonder why they took a train. It is impracticle and if they wanted to avoid detection they would have been better off just traveling lighter. Maybe a magical cart or something less noticeable if it gets hijacked."

"Indeed." Naruto sighed, "Looks like they might be coming this way to head to Clover to attack the guild masters. If this dark artifact is as bad as we think then we need to game plan for when people start showing up." Naruto turned his head to Shikamaru, "You can wait at the station until the dark mages show up and try to get your brother out of here got it? If he tries to play the flute or do something that puts people in danger you know the rules."

Shikamaru sighed and rubbed is head. Yeah if his brother did something like this then he would have to kill him on the spot. For the safety of innocent people, he would murder his own brother. It was a fucked up feeling and something he did not enjoy on his mind.

"Jotaro, you and Yorukihime are going to be working alongside him providing fire power in case you run into the guild first." Jotaro sighed,

"Good grief do I have to go hard?"

"Not really," Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Just make sure they can't come after us got it?"

"Got it."

Naruto turned to his little attack dog and saw her pouting,

"Listen I know you hate being away from me Yoruki."

"Then why-,"

"Because I need you to supply help in case there is something they did not account for. Plus this gives you the chance to cut loose and cut some people up to help clear up the boredom."

Yoruki nodded her head and soon joined her two friends walking to the train station while Naruto smiled,

"Lets see how things turn out." He disappeared in a flash of yellow.

Inside the Station

Fairy Tail had finally arrived at the train station and they were making quick movements to find and stop the dark guild. Natsu was pulling up front with his friends having recovered from his motion sickness quickly, Erza was next to him, and Gray was coming up behind with Lucy and Cana in the far back. The group had agreed since Lucy is the newest and not been in fighting situations before it be best to keep her out of the serious fights for now. At least Cana was going to stay next to her make sure she was safe and with her card magic and Crash magic she could do it easily. This left the rest of the dark guild for her teammates and Erza.

"It would seem that some other people arrived before us to deal with Eisenwald." Erza frowned, "They said they were already inside so my guess is that they were already defeated if there is no sign of fighting." Natsu snorted,

"Or they are trying to gauge their enemy instead of rushing into a fight." Erza blushed at this was a possibility and she had not thought of it.

"True so how do we do this?" Natsu looked at Gray and shouted,

"Lucy and Cana you two are going to be bringing up the rear, prevent anyone you can from running back to the entrance. This way we can make sure they don't use the Knights as shields against us."

"Got it."

"S-sure Natsu." She was nervous, Cana squeezed her hand and smiled,

"Relax I got your back." Lucy smiled,

"Thanks Cana."

Nastu smiled at this and turned to Gray,

"Gray your going to be helping monitor anyone that might try to run, if they take off head after them inside of the station and I will follow shortly afterward we are done with the contingency."

"Got it Fire Breath." Natsu tched.

"Just follow orders Stripper." Gray tched back at the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Erza, I guess you and I will work on dealing with the room that we find most of the guild in."

"Okay Natsu."

Upon entering the main train station, they saw the entire dark guild standing there imposing as possible while Erigor was sitting on top of a clock tower. He had blue hair with blue tattoos on his body, a scarf around his neck, black baggy pants, and carrying a dark looking scythe in his hands.

"Welcome Fairy Tail fly. I hope you are ready for your end today." Natsu frowned,

"We are not afraid of your half-baked guild Erigor." The man sneered at Natsu,

"Really? Well then you wouldn't mind this half-baked guild dealing with you then?" He shouted, "Men deal with these fools!" He flew into the sky, "I will go and complete our objective!"

"I don't think so." Out of the shadows came someone in a blur at Erigor. Acting on instinct from the voice he twirled his scythe and blocked the incoming sword strike to the back of his head. But he was pushed to the floor and standing there was someone that made him pale.

"What are you doing here Poison God?" The entire room went silent hearing this named. Everyone was shocked that someone this powerful was here to fight them or alongside them.

The girl in question giggled,

"Why am I here? Simple I'm helping a guild member out with this stupid request. So please don't put up much of a fight so I can return to his side as soon as possible." The girl twirled the sword in her hand and slashed downward forcing the man to block with his scythe sideways.

"Damn you brat!" He gathered some wind magic before shouting,

**Storm Wall! **

The man created a large gust of wind that covered his body and send the girl flipping backwards to Fairy Tail.

Before the man could taunt he felt his danger senses going off and dodging a powerful strike that cracked the floor.

"Good grief, this is going to be serious pain in the ass." The man stood imposing and the rest of the group paled more,

"The Towering Behemoth of Sabertooth."

"Impossible what is this guy doing here!?"

"Doesn't matter!" Erigor gathered another magical circle in front of him and sent it straight at the teen in the form of a spiraling twister. However the minute the attack came within range it seemed to dissipate as if something was stopping it.

"Is that all you got? I can't believe I was requested to deal with you. Good grief, I want to be done with this." He snapped his neck before someone sighed,

"This is troublesome but it is an order." Out of the shadows came another teen but this time the group didn't react as much as one similar looking teen.

"Nii-san!"

"Hello Oto." He smiled at him, "I see you've been getting into quite a bit of trouble. Kaa-san and Tou-san are worried." He rubbed his neck, "So how about you do me a favor and save us the trouble and surrender?"

Some shadow snakes erupted out of the teens shadow and struck out at his brother. But the attack was soon strangled by a darker shadow beneath Shikamaru's feet.

"So no on the surrender?"

"Fuck you Nii-san with this I will prove myself better than you and make our parents realize I'm the better sibling!" More shadows erupted out from behind him and took the form of fists.

**Shadow Knuckle! **

Shikamaru sighed,

"You are doing my heart real pain but so be it. Let me show you the difference in our understanding of **Shadow Magic."**

While this fight between brothers was going on, Erigor shouted,

"You idiots deal with these pests! I'll be showing the world the fear of Eisenwald! With enough power I will broadcast the flute over the speaker system!" This made the entire room freeze but the Sabertooth team knew there was something missing or that this was misdirection. But what could it possibly be?

Erigor disappeared quickly to avoid being attacked by the two powerful wizards before him.

'We didn't plan for them. It's true, Sabertooth is as strong as the rumors claim. All my members are only good for distracting them long enough for me to escape and make the **Wind Barrier **around the station.'

"How annoying." Jotaro looked at the dark wizards, "It would seem Erigor escaped for now."

"Like hell he did!" Turning his head he saw Gray taking off to find the wind wizard while another member of the dark guild went after him.

"Focus on the group!" The dark guild members charged the Fairy Tail mages and they got ready to fight. But Jotaro got in front of them and frowned,

"Bring it fools I'm your opponent." Out from behind him came a purple figure with long waving black hair and having a loin cloth covering his bottom half and boots and black and gold gloves. The being looked at the people approaching him and roared to life when they got much closer.

"ORA!" With lighting fast speed the fists were flying and sending the dark guild members flying. Swords were shattering upon the impact of the punch, faces breaking, and magic dispelling whenever they got close to him.

"What kind of magic is that!?" Natsu couldn't help but wonder what the hell was this guy doing? It was like Lucy's key summoning but different. No incantation or anything flashy, the thing just appeared out of nowhere.

"Its called Stand Magic." Turning their heads they saw the black hair girl from earlier inspecting her sword and frowning, "The magic is rare, rarer than most magic because I can probably count on one hand how many people have this kind of magic."

"What exactly is it?" Yoruki smiled at the question,

"Simply put, it is an advance form of though projection magic. However the difference being is that the magic itself is based on the soul of the person that is using it. So no two people who might have Stand Magic are not alike and each one has varying powers and abilities. The best I can explain is this," She pointed to Jotaro and saw that his Stand was not moving too far away from his summoner. "Jotaro's Stand is limited in range, about one meter is allowed. However, due to this draw back the speed and power of his Stand physically is off the charts which is one of the reasons he is able to smash people so fast that come near him." They winced seeing another man smashed in the face by a barrage of punches and sent flying into one of the benches breaking it on impact. "However there is one drawback of the stand itself, any damage it takes it will transfer to the user and if they are given a kill shot then they die from the damage done on their stand as if it was done to them."

The group was shocked and saw the man finish the last person and turn his hat slightly. To think there was such a rare and powerful form of magic like this, it was terrifying for sure.

"Makes sense." Natsu looked at the Stand and smiled, "Something that powerful would have to have a draw back. Nothing can be created and not be hit in some manner or another." He shook in anticipation wanting to fight this man but knew now wasn't the time.

"Screw this!" They saw someone fleeing for his life, but before the man could make it very far he found himself with a sword in front of his face.

"You weren't planning to run were you?" Yoruki smiled darkly, "That would be most disappointing. That would mean I would have to cut off your legs starting with your toes. Then moving onto your feet and then to the calves and onward until your legs are completely gone." A dark black and purple aura formed around her, "We wouldn't want that now would we?"

The man screamed and fired a ball of light at her.

Fairy Tail was about to move to help but Jotaro sighed,

"It is annoying she does this all the time with dark wizards." The group turned to him where a frown was decorating his face.

She cut the attack in half and then charged him with one of her fists covered in some black and purple mist.

**Godslayer magic: Poison Fist! **

The fist hit the man in the face sending his head back but he felt weaker now.

"W-w-w," Another fist smashed into his face making him falter more. More strikes landed on his body as he was trying to fire spells at her but was getting slower and slower as time was passing.

"Playing with them and then breaking them down to nothing." Jotaro watched as Yoruki was now sitting on the man's back and with a sword by his face warning him if he was thinking to move or try to fight anymore. The man was pale, not from the fear but from the poison.

"Man she' strong." Lucy couldn't help but look; this girl was beautiful and carried herself with grace and poise. She might not be busty but she could tell the girl had a beauty that few could posses at her size and looks. Worse, she had power in spades and seemed to be able to command the battlefield with ease. She was envious of this compared to herself.

'What can I do? I mean compared to her, Erza, Cana, and the other girls, I'm weak. How can I possibly match people like them when I can't even summon my strongest spirit without her being pissed at me?'

Cana pat Lucy's shoulder and smiled at the down stricken girl. It had become a common theme in their team that Lucy always felt useless compared to the rest of them. She even mocked that she was more useless than Happy and he was only able to fly and eat fish. The team heard this and told her she had her skills and talent, plus she had not been with the guild long so it was not going to be immediate she was a powerful wizard.

"Don't worry Lucy you'll get there with us trust me." She winked at Lucy making her blush slightly, "I was there too and so were we all at some time. In time you'll be able to match us and surpass some, it is just keeping up with it and working hard."

Lucy smiled, feeling Natsu put his arm around her shoulder she blushed at the feeling of his muscles.

"Yeah don't sweat it, I know for a fact that your spirits could give me a run for my money any day of the week."

"Aye, Natsu would get his ass handed to him by the water woman!"

"Bet not you stupid cat!"

"Aye you would sir!" Natsu screamed at Happy making the Fairy team smile and Lucy laugh a little bit.

Jotaro smiled, so these were the people they were told about all those years ago when they joined the guild. He could see why Naruto respected his former friends and guild so long ago. They were strong, they cared for each other, and seemed to motivate one another. It reminded him of Sabertooth and Naruto's magnetic energy.

_In a dark storm a teen was on the ground bleeding and damaged. He looked up and saw all of his allies dead or dying. He cried for the first time in his life. Fearing the worst, he picked up his nearest friend and tries to walk away but his leg was broken so that was for nothing. _

_ A teen appeared out of thin air, healed them, and smiled at him. _

_ "Your pretty good. But if you join our guild I promise you can get even stronger." _

_ Jotaro frowned at the younger teen,_

_ "If we refuse." He shrugged his shoulder,_

_ "You don't have to join just an offer. Plus, if you do join your not forced to do anything you don't want. In time if you feel the guild is not for you then you and your friends can leave." _

_ The teen sighed,_

_ "Once my friends are better we are leaving." _

_ "Fair enough." _

But he never left. He never wanted to go back to what things were like back then and to have allies watching his back, that was peaceful to him. Naruto was true to his word and the guild made him feel welcomed and the same for his friends.

Hearing a squeal Jotaro saw Yoruki grinding her heel into the back of the man's head. He sighed knowing she was going to toy with the poor fool before turning back to Shikamaru pinning down his brother by having his own shadow wrapped around his body.

"Its over little brother."

"NEVER! WE WILL CHANGE EVERYTHING WITH THAT FLUTE!"

"Sigh, troublesome we'll see how the magic council and our parents think about this." Turning his head he sighed, "It would seem we all have a new problem."

Everyone turned around and saw the giant wind twister outside.

"Damn this is troublesome."

"Good grief."

"Stop that!"

Rails to Clover

Erigor was flying at high speeds. Knowing that nothing the light wizards did would be able to catch him if he kept moving at this rate.

"Stupid flies thinking they can stop us." He laughed, "Soon the Reaper's time will consume all that dare to oppose us!" He laughed manically making it echo throughout the entire valley.

"Whoa, I thought I was conceded at times. But man you take it to a whole different level."

Turning around he looked for where the voice came from, on alert that someone had managed to find him out here.

"Look down dumbass, man that is weird to say." Turning his head down he saw a blond hair man wearing a outfit with the Sabertooth mark on the front of his outfit glaring at him.

"Who would you be fly?"

"Name's not really important, I'm just here to take that flute and kick your ass, doesn't have to be in that order." The man laughed,

"You think I'm afraid of someone that is from a light guild? Hardly, your too weak to oppose me!" He spun his scythe in his hand firing a spell out of a green spell circle,

**Storm Bringer**

The twister went straight at Naruto but he sighed, the attack hitting him straight on.

"Ha big talk from a-," His eyes went wide seeing the man standing there without a hint of damage on him but the sign of his attack was there.

"Thanks for that man, was feeling a little underpowered."

"What the hell?" He growled, "FINE! Lets see how you like this then!" He summoned another summoning circle with his pointing and middle finger up.

**Storm Blade Barrage! **

Small thin blades of wind sore at Naruto and he just waited for them to hit him and they just bounced off his body.

"How is this possible!"

"Well I could tell you but that would defeat the purpose of being surprising no?"

"FUCK YOU!" The wind twisters spun and turn colliding with each other with Naruto in the center of the attack. A huge explosion roared from the attack and destroyed part of the tracks and even cracked the nearby hills in the valley.

"There that is what you get for being so cocky little fly!" He laughed at this and was about to fly off again but then he heard a chuckle. Looking down he paled seeing the person just standing there without an ounce of damage on his body or clothes. In fact, all he was doing was brushing off the dust from his clothes back onto the ground.

"Interesting, is that the best you can do because I WOULD like a turn before this gets too boring."

"Y-y-you, YOU BASTARD!" He dashed at Naruto and with one mighty swing he slashed his scythe to take his head. But before the blade could even connect to his neck, the blade stopped. His eyes widen, he saw Naruto holding the blade inches from touching his neck with nothing more than a single finger between his neck and the blade.

"Seriously how are you S-class? Do you just tell people this to convince them to pay more for you?" The man growled and roared.

He swung wildly trying to do something to the teen that was daring to mock the great Shinigami. But sadly all his attacks were hitting one finger that was stopping the blade from reaching him or cutting him. He was even blocking the attacks aimed at his legs with a single finger before he sighed.

"Man this is boring I was actually getting a little pumped up to fight someone so well known but you are disappointing me. Guess I will have to change things up more." He used his ring finger and kept blocking the blade strikes, "There this is a good handicap no? I'm using my weakest finger on both of my hands."

"Fucker!" 'Who the hell is this? I'm hitting him with my best swings and he is still standing there as if nothing has happened. In fact,' He looked down and sweated some more, 'He hasn't moved from his spot once!'

This terrified Erigor, who the fuck was he fighting? This guy was wearing the mark of Sabertooth but he had not heard of this person or someone matching his description. He knew most of the main power players in their guild.

'It can't be the Poison God, the Shadow King, The Raven Prince, The Cherry Bruiser, or the Master of a Thousand Spells,' He narrowed his eyes watching the bored teen now picking his ear clean with his free hand while continuing to block his swings. 'Its as if he is-,' His eyes widened and he flew away form him in an instant.

"I know who you are!" He glared, "You're the Ace of Sabertooth, the Super Rookie and the person every calls the Youngest S-class Mage in history!" Naruto smiled slightly and cracked the bones in his hands spreading them out with his palms facing outward.

"Now why would I be the Ace, after all to be the Ace I would have to do things like this." He held up his left hand and in it came a dark spiral of wind and this made Erigor flinched. The teen gained a dark smile, "You call yourself the Shinigami? Well this interesting as I'm not someone you can reap like others. In fact, I'm someone whose soul was claimed years ago and now I'm going to take yours." The winds in his hands picked up and soon it exploded into the sky as a pillar of dark black winds and there were tints of some kind of red energy in the mix.

"I guess I should introduce myself, names Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and you were right. I'm the Ace of Sabertooth and the man they call the Strongest Cat." He then aimed his hand at him after turning off his wind twister for a second, "Now lets see if the Demon can devour the Shinigami!"

**Demon Arts: Wind Twister Blast! **

Scene change

In the distance Fairy Tail was riding in the magical mobile with Jotaro driving thanks to him having the highest magical reserves of the bunch. Yoruki and Shikamaru were sitting on the roof of the vehicle while Natsu was trying to not barf his lunch at the same time Lucy trying to calm him down. Happy was just sitting on his back looking out worried about what is happening.

Erza was sitting next to Shikamaru's brother Kageyama to make sure he didn't try anything stupid with his injuries and Gray sitting next to him as well to keep an eye on him.

When they saw the wind barrier they demanded that he take it down since Erza remembered hearing that he was some kind of dispeller and Shikamaru confirming he was. But before he could do so or be threatened into doing it, he was attacked from behind one of his guild members nearly killing him. They quickly rushed to his side while Natsu beat down the bastard that betrayed his guild like that. The beating was getting excessive until Cana and Gray pulled him off trying to calm him down and get him to come back to his senses. The group saw that his eyes had changed and became more animalistic and that he was losing control of himself. But hearing his friends he stopped and realized he almost lost control of his inner monster and feared this. He apologized to his team for this and they told him that it was fine but to try to control better.

The man in question, well his face was broken and he would need serious recovery magic to not have permanent damage to his face.

They moved onto their new problem of trying to get past the barrier as none of them had dispelling magic or the power to break through barriers. That was until Happy remembered something and showed Lucy the key of Virgo. Seeing it she realized what his plan was and thus summoned the spirit. She freaked out a bit seeing her completely different form and thus didn't know how to deal with this change.

Natsu told her focus and thus she asked if she could work out the details later and the spirit agreed before digging the hole underneath the barrier. Upon exiting the barrier they were nearly blown over by the wind with Cana almost losing her bikini top and Lucy having her skirt almost shot up to show off her underwear. Sadly, Virgo covered for her leaving her own skirt available, making Gray short circuit a bit.

That was until Cana hit him on the head knocking some sense into him and they focused back on getting after Erigor to stop him. They had learned of his real target from the person Gray froze but sadly it was still a dire situation.

On the road they saw a large explosion and this made them all freak out what that could possibly have been. So with more power Jotaro and the others arrived at the site of a torn up train track, destroyed nearby hills, and finally a massive indentations in the track. In the center everyone saw something shocking and it was horrifying.

Erigor, the great S-class wizard, was unconscious with his body torn up almost beyond recognition. Cuts all over his body and his body battered from some kind of powerful attack that nearly killed him.

"Who the hell did this?" Natsu asked in shock while Jotaro sighed,

"He really doesn't do things half-ass does he?"

Yoruki laughed,

"Nope, he just wanted to test out his power against a supposed S-class." Shimkamaru sighed at this comment,

"Yeah but still he could have shown a little more restraint when doing this." He looked around and saw the flute lying on the ground. "Seriously? He must have been so annoyed he forgot the objective, I swear that guy is an idiot at times."

On the road to Clover Naruto sneezed and then stood straight as a rod.

"Fuck I forgot the flute."

Back with the group, Shikamaru sighed and put the flute in his pocket. Never seeing his brother looking at the flute's eyes and then gaining a second wind. Without warning he took the magical mobile and with his shadow magic snatched it off his brother and drove off quickly.

"Shouldn't have let your guard down fools!"

The group watched in shock while Shikamaru gained a frustrated look,

"Troublesome idiot. Please boss, don't kill my little brother."

Soon the group begins their trek after the wayward teen and hoping they reach in time to prevent massive deaths.

Clover, Night time

Naruto was hanging out in one of the trees smiling, why was he smiling?

"Oh the female wizards in this addition are sure sexy."

Naruto could only shake his head at his former master, he was reading a dirty magazine where no one could judge him. Personally, he always had a soft spot for Makarov and knew that if nothing else the man was more of his grandfather figure in this time similar to Hiruzen in his previous life. He cared for him and was fiercely protective of his children and those that he cared about not caring what could possibly lead to his death just that he protects everyone he loves and ensures the future.

"Hello sir." Turning his head he narrowed his eyes. It was Shikamaru's brother and he was in bad shape. But what was worse is that he has the flute in his hand and was asking to play it for him.

Naruto knew it was his screw up that put the flute in the hand of this teen and he swore multiple times in his head because of it. But he knew one thing for sure, if he dared to play that flute he would end his life on the spot, consequences damned. Makarov was too important to him and so were the other guild masters that he would risk it.

Right as the teen was about to play he saw him hesitate and the people on the ridge watching to see what was about to happen. His team was there as well and smiled seeing that they did their jobs minus stopping Shikamaru's brother.

"You know nothing is going to change." Kageyama and Naruto looked at the short master and soon he began his speech,

"You can not change the fact the weak will stay weak. Now I don't think that is wrong, as we humans are naturally weak in many senses. If we are weak we look to others to help pick us up and make amends, to help push us to a brighter future." He smiled at the teen, "Don't let that silly flute ruin your life kid, I know that there is someone out there that still believes in you. I can see the good in you and they can too."

Kageyama had flashes of his parents and his brother come into his mind,

"Then what do I do? Nothing I do now changes what I've done or attempted to do to people around me? I mean can I really make amends for them?" The old man looked at the teen and smiled seeing another slightly older teen walking to them.

"I believe you would have to ask him." Turning his head he saw his brother before turning his eyes away from him.

"Otou," Shikamaru walked up to him within arms reach, "Look at me."

"I can't. I don't deserve to look you in the eyes for the things that happened." Shikamaru saw tears forming in his brother's eyes and without warning hugs him tightly.

"I promise, I'll help you change and I promise you can be yourself. Never ever believe you have to be like me. Just be you Kageyama, it be troublesome to have two of me around."

The two brothers hugged tightly while the flute fell to the ground and Naruto smiled seeing the crisis avoided .

"Master!"

"You did it gramps!"

"Way to go old man!"

"Huh good show lazy bastard." Yoruki smirked at him while Jotaro just grunted and had a faint smile.

'Troublesome," Both brothers turned to each other and sighed seeing they were more alike then they realized.

"Way to go everyone." Everyone froze at the new voice and out of the trees came a blond hair teen with the mark of Sabertooth on his outfit. But that is not what shocked everyone, no for Fairy Tail it was as if they saw a ghost appearing before them.

Natsu was stunned silent, tears rolling down his cheeks. Gray was in a similar manner with Cana covering her mouth and tears pouring out of her eyes in larger size. Next to her Lucy was confused with whom this way but saw how tense things were so she stayed quiet. Erza, she could see she too was crying but surprisingly only out of one eye.

"NARUTO!" The small blue cat ran into his chest crying tears with him being hugged closely by Naruto.

He smiled down softly at the cat,

"Hey Happy how you doing? Sorry I've been gone for so long."

"I've missed you! The guild has missed you since you left I'm happy to see you again!" Naruto hugged him closer and saw that Yoruki while happy was twitching at someone so close to him. It was killing her on the inside to see this happen.

"Natsu, everyone is good to see you again after all these years." He smiled at his former friends and his master while staring neutrally at Erza.

Over the years Naruto had grown use to the fact that he allowed the abuse to happen at the hands of Erza and Mirajane instead of speaking up about it. But that did not mean he forgave them in any shape way form. Unlike the Naruto of the past he was one that is going to hold a grudge if it called for it and the Bijuu agreed feeling the girls should not be forgiven so easily for their actions. Whatever feelings he might have had about them all those years was gone as well and all he could see was a woman that was torn down and broken from her actions and his departure.

"Naruto-chan?" Turning his head he smiled at his master,

"It's been a while huh Jiji?" He laughed and cried tears,

"Yes you look good my boy." Naruto laughed letting Happy sit on his head,

"Well of course as the man that is the Ace of Sabertooth I have to look this damn good you know? After all I learned from a certain red hair womanizer."

The group was shocked including the other masters in attendance. This kid was the Ace of Sabertooth? The same one that left Fairy Tail and was regarded by some as the weakest fairy ever? It just shocked them to their core and almost broke their minds.

**"STUPID HUMANS! THIS SENTIMENTAL BULLSHIT MEANS NOTHING TO ME! IF YOU IDIOTS WON'T USE ME THEN I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU MYSELF!" **

Before anyone could react the flute on the ground turned into a hulking monster standing to the point that its shadow covered them and more. At this same time, Naruto saw the monster was looking down with mirth in its three eyes as if they were nothing but gnats to squash.

"Oh No The Demon has come!"

"What do we do?"

Naruto looked at all the old men and women behind him and deadpanned,

"Aren't you all supposed to be guild masters? Why don't you get in there and show us why?"

The group remained silent and looked anywhere except the demon and even appeared further away.

Natsu gained a tick mark,

"Cowardly old farts!"

"Natsu!" Lucy smacked on the back of the head. "While true you can't say stuff like that it can get us in trouble!"

"Hmph." Natsu turned his head from the group while Naruto sighed,

"It would seem our reunion is cut short." Naruto motioned for everyone to stand back. "I'll take care of this, Erigor earlier left me in a foul mood."

"Wait that was your handy work!"

"Yep Natsu it was." The teen looked at him and he was covered in fire,

"YOU OWE ME A SPAR!"

"Sure." Naruto walked up past the masters and stood at the edge of the hill looking up at the demon.

**"SO HUMAN ARE YOU HERE TO BE MY FIRST MEAL!"**

"Nope just want to end this quickly." Naruto flashed out of existence and appeared above the being in the sky.

"He can teleport!" Shikamaru sighed,

"He can do more than that troublesome blond." He felt a punch to his face sending him falling to the ground. Yoruki huffing at the insult, yes others insulted him before but she let them go as Naruto was watching her and she didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"Hmph Naruto-sama can do more than that big tits just watch." Lucy blushed at the vulgar term, which she was addressed.

In the sky Naruto closed his eyes and opened them his body being covered in a black like aura. Everyone saw him gather something into his hand and soon a giant ball of black and blue flames appeared.

"Disappear you weak piece of shit." Naruto then aimed the ball and threw it down on the demon.

**Demon Art: Demon Nova Sphere**

In this attack, it covered the demon Lullaby and it soon screamed in pain as it was burnt into nothing leaving nothing but the scorched remains of its feet in its place. Standing tall, Naruto teleported again in a flash of yellow back to the group and smiled,

"So what did you guys think?" He saw everyone but his team frozen in shock and just staring at him. He sweatdropped, "I guess it was a little overwhelming huh?" he rubbed the back of his head and laughed making the masters think one thing,

Sabertooth had a monster on par with Gildart that was for sure.

Chapter End


End file.
